Sympathy For The Devil
by Niknakz93
Summary: The 60s. The decade of Sex, Drugs and Rock n' Roll. Also the decade Klaus was at his very worst... Ripper!Klaus and dark themes! Klaus/OC R&R!
1. A Bloody Messed Up Story

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**x**

_9th January 2012_

Karen Swift was sat on her soft chair, watching the TV peacefully. Some show called Homes From Hell. And hell did she feel old for watching some crap... but she refused to be categorized as a 'stereotypical granny.'

But she was almost sixty nine, and that thought uneased her- she really was getting old...

Bloody hell. That was scary.

She glanced into the cabinet now, looking at her reflection-

It had changed quite a bit. Those young good looks were well gone.

There was a knock on the front door of her cul-de-sac, and her daughter called. "Hang on a moment!" There was a crash of dishes as a pot clattered to the floor.

Karen rolled her eyes a little, then chuckled- Laura had always been more than a little enthusiastic. The younger woman now went over to the door and opened it.

The old woman sat there, listening as best she could- it sounded like a man anyway.

"Mom!"

"Yes darling?"

"There's a man here... he wants to talk to you."

"Oh? What's his name?"

A pause while she asked.

"He says it's Niklaus."

Karen froze at that, never expecting in a million, billion years that she'd hear that name again. She hesitated, then nodded, calling back. "Let him in."

She adjusted herself in her seat now, sitting up straighter, mentally preparing herself for this- it couldn't be _him. _It had been forty five years... maybe more, maybe less.

There was footsteps now and she looked up to see a man, young in looks... but she knew very well not in age.

"Hello Swifty." He chuckled now, standing in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder as her daughter asked. "Is everything ok mom? Who is this?"

Karen couldn't stop herself smiling, then chuckled lightly. "A very old friend."

Laura raised an eyebrow- the man looked barely thirty at least. Oh well. Her mother seemed to know him. She wasn't stupid.

"I'll leave you both."

She closed the door behind her now and the silence was so tense it was like butter about to be sliced with a knife. It was Klaus who said the first words, looking her over. "You look well."

Karen didn't respond, then shook her head a little, not being able to stop her mutter of- "You've not changed... you've not aged at all."

Klaus chuckled, stepping over and pulled up a chair, sitting opposite and crossed his ankles. "You know what I am love."

"I know." Karen nodded, then sighed, taking in his still gorgeous looks. "Did you ever break that hybrid curse?"

The growing grin on Klaus' face was answer enough, and Karen nodded, suddenly feeling self conscious of how she looked- so old compared to him. Her hair was white and to her shoulders, eyes no longer a deep emerald, but somewhat dulled. But they still that that sparkle in them from her youth.

Klaus now went, smirking a little. "Tea my dear?"

_"Don't push it. I may be old now, but I'll still kick your ass."_

He was relieved to hear that she hadn't lost her feisty nature that he'd loved so much, then chuckled. "Well?"

"...damn you."

Klaus reached forwards and picked up the cups, pouring the tea out and adding plenty of milk to Karens with two sugars.

"You remembered?" She mused, taking her cup, and he smirked. "Of course."

He made one for himself, then Karen asked. "What are you even doing here? The last time I saw you was-"

"1969. No, wait- 1970?"

"Yeah. It was." She thought, then Klaus added innocently. "Can't I check up on an old flame?"

"A very old one."

"Karen. I know for a fact that you'll never truly be an old woman. You'd never allow it yourself and I know you too well."

She chuckled. "Touche (!) Have a point!"

Klaus snorted in laughter- still the same after all this time. He looked around the room now and spotted photos on the walls.

He rose to his feet, taking his cup with him as he looked at them- he saw one of her in her youth, twenty one. Just before she'd met him. She'd been a rough beauty with long jet black hair and eyes so green he swore they were emeralds.

"You married?" He mused now, looking to another photo and Karen nodded, chuckling. "Jacob Corvina. You remember him?"

"Ah, that punk ass who was always showing off and ended up falling off his motorbike-"

"-and you ran over his arm to prove a point."

He snorted lightly at the old memories, then said lightly. "He deserved it."

"I know. I remember... because I was the one that finally got you to sober up and stop being such a monster." Karen reminded him and Klaus stared at the photo of her with her daughter, Laura, and another one, a boy, from the title, Nick.

"Did you name your son after me?" He mused now and Karen scoffed. "No."

"Karen. I can still tell when you're lying."

"Yes, ok. I did."

Klaus was humbled, then looked away from the grandkid photos back to the woman. She was old now... but it was still his Karen. That Karen that was as wild as he'd been back then.

"Thank you." He said truthfully, then Karen chuckled. "You with short hair... I never thought that I would see it. I thought you swore to me that you'd never cut that long biker hair of yours?"

"...fashion changes my dear."

"Oh I know." Karen nodded, then sighed as Klaus sat down opposite once more, going with another sigh, a heavy one. "The 60s were dark times for me. Very dark Swifty..."

Karen didn't say anything, but then leaned forwards and reached out, taking his face in her hands, chuckling as she stared into his eyes. "What would you have done without me hmm? My silly hybrid."

Klaus chuckled, then closed his eyes for a moment, going. "I would have been worse."

She watched him look down now, eyes almost sad. Karen sighed, tracing her thumb over his cheek, remembering his touch from so many years ago.

All those wild nights together, the blood, the drink, the lust, the passing out on the roads, the nonstop partying and in Klaus' case- the endless killing to try and switch his emotions back off that were tearing him apart. He had been stupid enough to let himself turn it back on in the 50s.

The sixties really had been dark for him... for them both.

But it all started on a windy summers day in Old London Town, the year 1965...

_21st June 1965_

The young woman moaned quietly as the man bit into her neck in the corner booth of the cafe, his hands holding her close, looking to any that were watching that he was kissing her neck. Rather hungrily they'd have to admit.

He let her go now, grinning with fangs bared, corners of his mouth bloody. Sure, he looked a mess, but he really didn't care.

"There we are sweetheart." He told her now, a dark grin on his face, tracing a hand from her neck to the clevege that was showing, but she sighed. "Not here. They'll think I'm some hussy."

Klaus just leaned forwards and said quietly in her ear. "You are one." He bit back down into her neck now, making the compelled woman groan again. Klaus knew that if he took anymore, she'd faint of bloodloss.

Just a moment later, she passed out against his chest. Klaus rolled his eyes, then scanned the room- no one had noticed the young woman with a narrow trickle of scarlet running down her chest.

He rolled his eyes, then got to his feet, out the door in a flash before anyone even saw him.

Klaus sighed heavily as he wandered the streets of London with a bottle of beer in his hand, knowing that this was probably his twentieth or something. He drained it now, letting it drop to the floor where it smashed.

He now looked to the moon and scoffed, yelling at it. _"Well Mikael, you got what you fucking wanted! I'm all alone! I have no one now! You fucking bastard-! Rebekah's gone! I had to kill her-! Everyone's gone! I'm alone! Why don't you just kill me now-!"_

Klaus felt his chest heaving, tears almost springing to his eyes, then groaned, sitting down in the middle of the road and lay back onto the cool tarmac, staring up at the starry sky, knowing full well he was drunk and going to end up scratching up his leather jacket.

He spread his arms out now, then just muttered, more to himself. "Nine hundred and sixty years of this... and what has it amounted to? Fuck all."

Klaus closed his eyes now, not caring that a car would probably end up hitting or narrowly dodging him later on that night. He'd just tear the driver out and apart. Who gave a shit.

_"Sir-? Oh bloody hell, get out the road you stupid twat!"_

He went to sat up now, but found he couldn't. He'd had way, way too much to drink.

The young woman half ran over now, having heard the yelling, then groaned as she saw him close his eyes again- smashed out his face by the looks of it. She rolled her eyes, taking in his apparel- young with wild brown-blonde hair that almost fell to his shoulders, a good and tall build. He was wearing tight black Levis, a matching t-shirt and leather jacket.

Oh bloody hell. Not another one of those bloody bikers and their bloody beer, passing out on her bloody street the bloody assholes-!

She kicked his black booted foot hard now, but he didn't wake up. Now the girl sighed and muttered to herself. "I am so gonna regret this-" She bent down behind him and took him under his arms, dragging him over to her house on the side of the street, muttering. "Come in you bloody fool. Jeez, wake up the whole street why don't you? Stupid drunk."

Inside, he woke up and groaned, propped up against the hallway wall. Klaus raised a hand to his head, knowing that he was acting completely out the ordinary. But it was ever since Rebekah had been gone that he'd finally snapped inside, letting that real monster out and free to do whatever it wanted.

He blinked hard to see a young woman crouched before him, then he frowned, muttering faintly. "Go away."

"You wanna get hit by a car?"

"Bring it on sweetcheeks." He smirked, closing his eyes once more, but not before he'd gotten a good look at her- about twenty two, great big emerald eyes and midnight hair that was high up in a beehive that bought out the beauty in her face.

_Yummy. Bet she tastes lovely. _He thought now, making a mental note to bite her the first chance he got. But now the woman sighed and just asked. "You're drunk out your face mate."

"Ah-ha, I know." He chuckled, not having the energy to open his eyes, and he laughed again. "Heh. You smell good. Give us a bite."

She flinched back at that, scowling. "Fat chance mate. Now... you _stay here_ and sleep it off. I'll check up in the morning."

Klaus watched her go, then called. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Karen. Karen Swift."

"Well Swifty... I'm the hybrid that's going to kill you. And soon."

Karen just frowned at that, then rolled her eyes- what a nutjob. A drunken nutjob. She rolled her eyes again, then nipped into her room, grabbing a blanket and dumped it over him.

She shut the door behind her now and locked it, going over to her bed and collapsing onto it, thinking about the young man downstairs, thinking about what he'd been yelling to the moon-

What a strange and messed up man he was.

**Well, it's the beginning of a new Klaus/oc;D with a difference! Set in the Sixties, sex, blood and rock n' roll! A little warning right now- this one's gonna be rather darker and hotter than most of my stories when it gets going;) but if you wanna watch Klaus going completely and utterly insane, mega ripper, off the rails, bloodlust, getting drunk and wild, especially at parties all because he let his switch get turned back on after a thousand years... carry on reading;) hope you all like and I'll continue if enough people want me to, so reviews much loved! x Nic**


	2. Your Blood On These Walls

Klaus set his cup of tea down now, then Karen sighed. "I suppose taking you in that night was worst mistake I ever did hmm?"

He chuckled now, then put his hands together. "If you didn't... we wouldn't have met. Unless I was ripping your pretty little throat out."

Karen felt a shiver go through her at that- she knew it was the truth. And she knew only too well from the nights they had spent in the others company that he was brutally honest.

What he did to her the day she took him in confirmed that.

The hybrid knew she was thinking about that, so he sighed. "I am so, so sorry-"

"Is that why you came here? To ask forgiveness?" Karen snapped now, and Klaus froze. He groaned, and she nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

"Look Swifty. I was... I mean, I wasn't myself back then."

"Are you making excuses again?" Karen growled now, so violently that Klaus was almost convinced she was a vampire herself.

He now just stood up and walked over to the window, watching the rain fall lightly outside, going. "It's not an excuse. I tortured you... then I made you forget. Then told you what I was. Made you... my human wingbitch."

Karen had tears in her eyes as she remembered and Klaus sighed, not needing to look back as he said. "Please don't cry."

"Why can't I? You're bringing up the past, Nik... I'm too old for all this shit now. I'm not twenty two anymore. I'm old.

"Oh stop with the old talk. You're not even near my age."

Karen snorted, then nodded. "Yes. I forgot how bigheaded you were... over a thousand now?"

Klaus turned now and nodded. "Mmhmm. More or less." He walked over to her and knelt down before her, putting his head on her lap, closing his eyes. "I missed you."

The old woman sighed, lowering her hand and ran it through his hair, feeling past memories stir. Those times they'd spent together in bed, hands tracing the others bodies after a night of partying.

Hell they were old memories now.

"I missed you too." She said back and Klaus snuggled more into her lap, going. "I regret it all now. I really, really do my dear."

"It's just... I don't know if I can completely forgive you."

"But you loved me right?" He asked now, looking up and meeting her eyes with wide sky colored ones. Karen sat back, then sighed again. "I did. When we started that relationship... it was beautiful. So wild and untamed..."

"Yeah, the sex was pretty good."

Karen scoffed, then laughed. "Yes. You never change."

Klaus put his head back on her lap again, closing his eyes once more, thinking about what had happened the next morning-

The day the torture began.

_1967_

Karen woke up with a gasp, fear shooting through her body as she found chains around her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the bed.

What the hell-?

She let out a whimper now, trying to pull the chains off, but failed from how tight they were. Karen went to let out a scream for help when she found she couldn't. Literally.

Why was her neck bleeding-?

There was footsteps now, then Karen looked to up see the bloodied face of that man... the one she'd taken in.

Oh my god, what had happened-?

Klaus just watched her struggle for a moment, intrigued by her. That blood dripping onto her white sheets was just... beautiful. Her heart raced with fear and she whimpered as he swung a leg over her and sat on her.

"Please, oh god no-" She next to begged, terrified. Klaus chuckled, then made his hands creep up her sides, lips going to her neck where he smirked. "Are you going to try and scream again?"

"No..."

"Go on." He grinned, almost sadistically. "Go ahead. Try it." He ripped into her neck again, making her scream, but no sound came out again.

Karen wasn't sure how long the monster kept her there on her bed, biting into her neck everytime he grew hungry, his fangs sharp and deadly in her throat.

It was when she was shivering from cold and fear mixed with hardly any blood in her systems that he returned again.

She whimpered lightly as he walked into the room, not that scared anymore. He'd next to bitten and torn her throat out the whole time she was tied to her bed.

Klaus just stood over her, and Karen saw tears in his eyes, sparkling like gems in the darkness. She watched him fall to his knees now next to him, letting out a sob that completely and utterly took her by surprise.

"What's wrong?" She said before she could catch her tongue, and the monster looked up slowly, meeting her eyes with tear filled own ones.

"What-?" He just said, completely taken aback by her words. Klaus got to his feet more now and just hovered over her, noses almost touching as he asked. "Say that again."

"What- what's wrong-?" She whimpered out, half expecting to see his fangs again. Klaus cocked his head now, then raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently, making her blink when a tear dripped onto her cheek.

Karen didn't move as he just leaned down and kissed her, rather softly as well, but then he growled lightly, and Karen felt his fangs come out against her lips, making her shake her head to push him away.

He just stepped back now, looking more than lost to Karens eyes. Klaus looked down and just reached forwards, undoing the chains. Karen knew she should run, but the man... the vampire, he just sat down on the floor where he stood, staring at the floor with no emotion on his face.

She bit her lip a little, then crouched down before him, going quietly. "What's your name?"

Why the hell was she doing this-? Taking pity on a... monster, a beast-?

"Niklaus." He just said and Karen nodded, trying to ignore the urges to run away and scream as loud as she could. But now she nodded. "Niklaus."

"But call me Klaus."

Karen gulped, but nodded. "Ok."

Klaus looked up once more at her now, then her neck, muttering. "I hurt you. I'm sorry. I only just... turned it all back on. It's so... hard..." he leaned forwards once more, and that was the moment Karen flinched away. Klaus nodded. "Ok. I understand."

But then Karen watched him raise his wrist to his mouth, then bit down on it with a light crunch.

Karen squealed as he suddenly pressed it against her own mouth, making her drink. She coughed, backing off as fast as she could. Klaus watched her, then spied her neck- it had healed completely. Karen raised a hand to her neck, feeling it heal up. She looked up in shock at that, and he walked over to the curtains, pulling them open and grinned into the night.

"The night is ours, Swifty. Come."

"What-? So you spend god knows how long _torturing me! And now you want me to come out partying with you-!_"

Klaus grinned. "Exactly." He was in her face in a second, fangs bared. "Come on."

Karen just stood there, so Klaus snarled. "_Come._"

She flinched at that, then looked down at her dress and then the mirror at her hair and face- blood adorned her face, her hair matted.

"Just leave me alone." She whimpered, and Klaus chuckled. "Why? I like you Karen. You save my life, so I saved yours. We're square."

"You were the one to put it in danger-!"

Klaus laughed softly, then looked down at her clothes and said distastefully. "Get washed and changed. We've got things to do."

Karen just walked away and locked herself in the bathroom.

She slid down the door now, sitting there and let the sobs escape her- what the hell had she gotten into-?

But she went in the shower all the same, washing the blood of her bare form, letting her jet black hair get plastered to her head and back.

When she stepped out, Karen screamed as hands grabbed her shoulders, and the last thing she heard before the fear drained away-

_"Don't be scared of me. And you don't remember the last week at all... you pulled me off the street and looked after me. You know my name, that's it. You don't know what I am."_

Karen blinked, then she flinched away and went. "Oh. Umm... what are you doing in my room? Privacy and all."

Klaus chuckled, then put a hand on her arm. "Well sweetheart. I need to thank you. Let's go out. There's a good bar round the corner."

She raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"You will be." He promised with a feral grin, and Karen laughed, looking at his black bikers jacket, guessing. "You're one of those rocker punks huh?"

"At heart my dear. At heart." He grinned, then looked down to the bath robe she was wearing, and Karen raised an eyebrow. "Eyes up tiger. Your exceedingly good lucks won't help you here."

Klaus raised a hand to her chest, and Karen slapped it away, going. "Go get your bike or car. Whatever. This bar had better be good. I pull you off the road, look after you... and you want to take me out partying."

"Of course." He winked, looking her up and down before he left the room.

Karen scoffed, then shook her head- silly man.

She got dressed into a short little black and yellow dress and black stiletto heels. Her hair was a beehive once more, and she was waiting by the door with a cigarette when the car pulled up, making her drop it to the floor and stub it out with her foot, grinning.

"Now that is one sweet ride."

Klaus got out the car now, zipping up his leather jacket more, opening his arms. "I don't do things halfway my dear."

"But... that's a 1967 Ford Mustang-! It only came out last week! How much-?"

He stepped forwards and just put a finger over her lips, grinning. "Hush."

Karen didn't say a word, then felt the finger move its way slowly down her throat the the start of her clevege, a dark grin appearing on his face. She looked down, then up as she met his eyes.

"I don't even know you..." She muttered now as he pushed her against the wall, and he chuckled, leaning down to her neck and grinned into it.  
>"Get to know me then-" He felt fangs come out now, itching to bury themselves into her neck, but she just chuckled instead, going. "Ok then Niklaus. If I have a good time tonight... I'll play your little game."<p>

He felt his fangs recede as he looked back up, meeting her eyes again.

She wanted to play. Ok. If he was going to do this... he was going to do it right.

He went back to her neck now and just said quietly, the lust forcing his fangs out. "I'm not human my dear."

"Oh?"

"I'm a vampire. Well, a hybrid. Part werewolf too."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck hungrily and chuckled. "Anything you want sweetie. You can be anything you want."

"Oh... I was being serious Sweetheart."

Karen rolled her eyes, then met Klaus' eyes again, a gasp of shock escaping her as she saw the fangs.

"Oh my... _god-!_" She gasped in total shock and surprise, backing off. Klaus just stood there, then raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what-? You... you're a-! You-!"

"Hybrid. Yep." Klaus said nonchalantly, then was in the car in a flash, letting out a grin. "Coming love? Or... are you too scared?"

Karen swallowed back her fear, then stomped forwards, slamming the front door shut behind her, getting in next to him and said, seemingly unconcerned. "Bite me I chop your head off."

"Deal love." Klaus smirked and just thought-

_If only you knew how you reacted the first time. _

Still, the game was on now.

If she won... well, she had better buckle up and enjoy the hell of a ride it was going to be.

If she lost, she died.

Simple as that.

**And the next one;) couldn't sleep, so viola! Klaus is starting his twisted little game of the heart;) a trip to a bar hmm? Let's hope Nik doesn't get too drunk again and creates a massacre (!) hope you like and thanks for the massive reviews on the first chapter^_^ so glad you're liking! More reviews very much loved:) x Nic**


	3. Build And Break

Karen couldn't be help but feel more than a little scared as they sped along the road, a song on the radio- Hello Goodbye by The Beatles. He was singing along, a grin on his face and the wind in his hair from the open topped roof. Karen glanced to the arm he had around the top of her seat, then asked.

"You like music?"

Klaus nodded, looking to her and smirked. "Can't beat a bit of Beatles."

She snorted to herself, then Klaus turned it up, laughing. "Compared to music hundreds of years ago, this freaking rocks."

"...how old are you exactly?"

"Hmm? Well... almost a thousand my deary." He said, Karen flinching as he reached under the seat, hissing. "Keep your eyes on the road! Idiot."

Klaus smirked, then popped the cookie into his mouth and munched for a moment, then looked to her, eyes completely off the road. Karens eyes widened as they speeded up, and she shook her head, panicking. "I can't survive this! Slow down now!"

His smirk just grew and as they reached the traffic lights, she was sure that he was going to go right through them... but at the last moment, he slammed on the breaks, chuckling.

"I've heightened senses my Swifty. You're safe with me."

Her heart was racing against her chest, and Karen muttered, hand on the dashboard. "You could have told me."

Klaus grinned, then leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her flinch away and Klaus to laugh. "N'aww (!)"

They eventually pulled outside a burger bar and Karen frowned through the falling light, then asked. "Why are we here?"

"Lunch." Klaus said simply, then parked up and he added. "Burger?"

Karen rolled her eyes, then Klaus grinned, taking off his leather jacket and put it on the girl next to him, going. "There. Now you look like a hybrids bitch."

"You can have it back."

"You should be honored. That's from Mick Jagger. Took me ages to get him off the vervain and give that me."

Karens eyes widened, then spluttered. "Jagger as in Rolling Stones-? You met him?"

"Met him-? Ha. Smoked and done a few lines with him. Nice guy. Although, little bastard liked my backstory and used it in a song."

"What the-?"

"Ah, Dandelion. Came out last week." He grumbled and Karen laughed weakly- he knew some people. But then again... he had been around for a thousand years. He was bound to know some people.

Maybe he had dined with Henry the eighth? Screwed one of his wives too.

Karen now looked down to the jacket, feeling thankful for what he'd given her- something so... coveted and wanted by the crazy fans.

She followed him in now as he sat down before the bar on a stool, saying as she sat next to him. "Try the chips here. Great British grub."

He ordered a chicken and chips, and a moment later the woven basket with the food in. She picked up a chip now, then a strawberry milkshake was pushed between them and Klaus stuck two straws in it, wiggling his eyebrows, then slurped some. Karen took the other and tasted- he was right, the food and drink here was so nice.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair now, then sighed. "Man I wish they'd finish the-"

_"Hey gorgeous."_

Karen looked around and saw a biker with long jet black hair and emerald eyes. He was looking directly at her and the clevege she had showing.

She now chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"Nice jacket, your friend give it you?" He pressed and Klaus simply said, finishing off the milkshake. "Boyfriend."

The man scoffed, then went. "You? As if." He went to lean forwards to kiss her, but Klaus shot a hand forwards, grabbing his throat and just smirked. "Where's your mates?"

His eyes flickered to the corner, and Klaus nodded. "Ok. Head back over and don't cause a fuss. But first, I want you to close the blinds and lock the doors."

"I won't cause a fuss and I'll lock the doors and close the blinds."

"Good." Klaus smirked, eyes flickering between gold and their normal blue. He let the little punk go and he returned to his rather large group.

Klaus now leaned forwards and whispered into Karens ear with a dark smirk. "Just stay here and you'll be fine."

"Fine-?"

"This place needs livening up. Alot."

"What are you going to do-?"

"Get this party started." He grinned, kissing her cheek and made her flinch away. she looked back to the front now, then suddenly heard a snarl, followed by a series of screams that almost made her fall off the stool as she hastily turned to see Klaus ripping into the throat of the young man who had hit on her.

The rest ran for the door, but it was locked and they couldn't get out.

Karen escaped to the toilets and sat down on the closed lid in a locked cubical, tears sparkling in her eyes- what the hell kind of person was she to hide in the toilets until the screaming was over-?

When it did stop, there was a knock on the door and she gasped, pulling her feet up to her chest.

"Karen?"

"Go away Klaus... you killed them all-!"

"Nope."

She frowned, then scoffed, getting down and yanked the door open, facing the young man in his black Levis and black t-shirt, scoffing again. "I'm not deaf-!"

"Ah, I just turned them." He shrugged, not really giving a crap, walking back into the main room. Karen hesitated, then heard the music starting up again. She pulled the coat around her more, then walked out, stopping dead in the doorway and watched the scene before her.

It was like nothing had happened, they were in their booths, chatting away. Klaus stood in the middle of the room, then spread his arms out, going. "Viola. Now... let's get this party started-" he walked over to the jukebox and put a song on, over to the bikers table in an instant and pulled two girls up, going. "Now- your names sweethearts?"

"Julia." The pretty blonde said and the brunette said. "Patty."

Klaus eyed the brunette, then said to her, letting go of her hand. "I don't like you Patty. Sorry, take yourself back over to your table and sit there while I attend to your friend."

"Attend?" Karen scoffed, and Klaus shrugged. "What? She wasn't to my taste-" he now yanked Julia close, making her giggle, then started to kiss her heatedly, his hands roving her body while she did the same.

He now paused to tell the room. "No touching the human that's mine. The other two... help yourself. But kill them and you'll have to starve. Enjoy the party Swifty."

Karen just flinched at his words- 'no touching the human that's mine.'

Who the fuck did he think he was-!

But now she looked around to tell him to fuck off, he was gone, Julia too. Karen watched the group of about thirty people... new vampires, yank each other onto the middle of the floor, dancing to the music with laughter in the air. She declined every offer of a dance, then shook her head-

Klaus... he was mad. He had to be. How... could he do all this-?

Why was he letting her live...

An hour or so later, she had given up with the waiting and went to find him, knowing very well just where was the best place to look.

When she walked into the toilets, she spied two pairs of hands ontop of the cubical, one of them with red talon like nails, and the one that was making the gasping noises and rhythmic door rattles that made Karens cheeks burn- couldn't a thousand year old hybrid, whatever he was, do it in a more respectful place? It seemed not.

Men. They never changed.

She now hammered her fist against the door and yelled.

"I don't give a shit what you are Klaus... but I want to go home! And you have the keys!"

_"Bit busy Swifty, come back later. Unless you want yo join us?"_

_"Now!" _She next to screeched and she heard him sigh, then a minuet or two later, the door opened and Julia stepped out, Karen raising an eyebrow as she pulled her dress down further.

Karen looked to Klaus now and shook her head. "What the hell were you thinking-?"

"Well, she was a little pretty-"

"I don't mean your little fucking whore-!" She just growled, then hissed. "You changed a whole place into vampires!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then walked over to the mirror, unconcerned as he both sorted his now messy hair and said. "So?"

Karen growled and stalked forwards, slapping him right across the face.

He reacted instantly, grabbing her throat and pushed her against the wall, fangs bared and eyes golden as he hissed quietly. "Don't do that again. Stupid bitch.

She scoffed, then smirked. "Gonna kill me then?" She went to slap him again, but he caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides, cocking his head a little as he said, looking down. "Not kill. You're very pretty my little Swifty." His smirk was growing.

Karen realized with a nasty little jolt what he meant now, then yanked away and went for the door, yanking it open and ran towards the back door, knowing it to be unlocked.

She had just made it out when she was slammed into the wall, her chest pinned to it, feeling lips at her ear as he said. "The pleasure's in the chase my dear." Karen felt a hand going up the back of her left thigh now towards the short hem of her dress, making her hiss. "You bloody try it. Freak."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then Karen screamed as he bit into her neck...

Or she thought he did.

Now a chuckle sounded and she was let go, Klaus saying in amusement. "I'm not going to hurt you... yet."

Karen felt rage shoot through her and she slapped him again, and this time, Klaus didn't stop it. He just stared at her, then cocked his head, surveying her through more than hungry eyes. But now he just said-

"You can go."

"What-?"

"Go-" He shrugged, pulling out the keys from his jeans pocket and into her hand, waving a hand at his car. "I'll get another one. Not that hard." He went back inside now and Karen sped up her walking, getting in the smooth and sleek Ford Mustang that was as dark as Klaus' soul in color.

The next morning headline was _MASS MURDER AT BURGER BAR. _Karen read the article and soon found out that thirty three bodies had been found at the bar the previous night... torn to pieces and all over the place. Torn clean apart that was... by hands. Apparently the walls had been painted red from the ferocity of the attack.

Karen just closed the paper, feeling slightly sick-

He'd made them all...

Then torn them apart.

_2012_

Karen sighed lightly as she remembered her first true encounter of the man she later fell so in love with, then shook her head. "Did you really screw that Julia?"

Klaus frowned. "Julia?"

"The blonde that you took such a liking to in that bar?"

He chuckled now as he remembered, then said lightly. "I'm not going to answer that. Don't want to give you heart attack just yet."

She rolled her eyes, then looked to the window, going. "Why did you pretend to rape me that night?"

Klaus fell silent at that, then groaned. "I enjoyed scaring you. Having that kind of power over you... well, I liked it."

"Yes, I know how you get your rocks off ta." She said matter-of-factly, and Klaus smirked. "Mmmhmm, yes you did." He leaned forwards now, grin growing. "It's not changed."

"Too much information Nik." She groaned, then closed her eyes, thinking about how she'd driven home in Mick Jaggers coat and a hybrids Mustang.

And when she met him again.

_Apologies for having to take down and put up in halfs-_- FF uploader being a diicckkk. anyway, viola- added a few bits to this as well. I'll continue if enough people leave a note or two- don't wanna bother with a story no one's interested inXD anyway, ta and review_


	4. You Could Have It All

_1967_

_Two weeks later..._

Karen nervously pushed her hair back further so the beehive, in all its glory, stayed still. She sighed lightly, staring at her reflection- she looked lovely now.

She'd been asked out on a date with Jacob Corvina, the punk ass that had always had his eyes on her. Only now in her last week or two until she went university was it that he'd asked her out. A last minuet catch.

Jacob Corvina was tall with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was rather good looking, but all lads that had the title 'rocker badboy' was bound to be. Came with the territory.

There was a beep outside now and she smiled, going over to the window and looked out of it- he was here. But now he was getting out and walking to the door. Very unusual for a young fool like him.

She opened the door and he grinned. "Come on! Grab your car keys and lets go already."

"What-? Why mine?"

"Oh, it's so much more impressive than mine. It's better to say that it's mine than yours."

Karen scowled, then Jacob grinned. "Come on baby. Don't be mad. I won't crash it."

She shook her head, going to toss the keys back into the pot, but he caught them and walked over to her Ford Mustang and Karen growled, knowing very well that he could be cruel and violent at times-

"Don't fucking crash my car!"

Jacob scoffed, then got in, turning on the engine and grinned at the car like it was a naked woman. He ran a hand over the wheel, then let out a low whistle. "I still say you stole this. No way in hell you could afford one of these in that crappy house you live in."

Karen slammed the door shut, ignoring his words- asshole. She zipped the leather jacket up, feeling smug that he didn't know who it had once belonged to- his idol.

She slid in next to him, saying in a snappy voice. "Just drive."

"Oh I know the perfect place." He winked and pulled out.

Karen couldn't believe the arsehole had the nerve to take her to the make-out point so soon. That was a night out? That was what she had gotten dressed up for in her best little dress-?

Jacob parked up now in the middle of the woods beside the lake, then turned in his seat to her, grinning. "I've been watching you for quite a while."

"Oh-?"

He leaned forwards, grinning again. "You are beautiful Karry."

Her face fell, and she muttered. "Don't call me Karry."

"Why?" Jacob asked, leaning forwards even more and she backed off, going. "I don't like it... it's private. You don't want to know."

"Well I do-" he told her, going to kiss her, but Karen just opened the got out, walking down towards the lake that was midnight blue in color from the sky, spattered with little white and silver gems that were the stars.

Jacob glared at her now, then got out, slamming the door shut as he stalked forwards, hissing. "You silly bitch-!" he grabbed her wrist now and yanked her around, cutting of her scream of surprise as he forced his lips on hers, pushing her onto the ground where he went to push up the already short dress.

It all happened in a flash. All that Karen was aware of was that he'd gone flying off her and crashed into the lake from the loud sound. Then-

_"If anyone's doing that, it's going to be me."_

She looked up now to see a figure stood there, eyes furious and fangs bared from Jacobs actions. Karen got to her feet, making sure her dress was pulled down, saying to him in shock. "Nik-"

Klaus stared at the little human woman, so many thoughts going through his head that it hurt. She was human and his primary, his predatory side was telling him to tear her apart. He knew how good she tasted from previous experience.

But then there was the other side that had been bought, dragged up from his stupid mistake of letting his emotions get switched back on, thinking he could control them...

He couldn't. So badly that he couldn't even get it to switch off again, his guilty side wanting him to feel the pain, the agony of a thousand years of misery he had inflicted on others, everyone who he had touched that died.

But that side also made him fiercely protective of this girl, like his werewolf side was becoming more aware of itself. She was his, and no one was going to touch her on his watch. The emotions confused him so very much, not used to them coming through so strongly. But he did feel a strong emotion for the girl in his jacket before him, beautiful eyes that were the color of the trees in the afternoon, and hair like that of a ravens wing. Not just black, but blue, purple...

Maybe this was love?

Karen didn't move as he stepped forwards, raising a hand to her cheek, frowning, confused. She didn't move as he leaned forwards until their lips were so close she was sure they were going to touch, but it was at that last moment that he yelled in agony, Karen hearing a crunch.

Klaus spun round now, eyes going a darker shade of gold Karen had never seen. His fangs came out now as he snarled, so violently that the soaking wet Jacob dropped his makeshift stake, a broken branch and backed off, watching the monster before him reach behind him, yanking the stake out his shoulder and tossed it aside, smirking as he advanced.

Karen just yelled. "Nik! No-!" and ran forwards as a snap clearly rent the air, followed by a scream of pain from Jacob as his leg got snapped cleanly, then felt a rough hand grab the back of his jacket towards a tree, dragging him, kicking and screaming. Klaus yanked him onto his only foot now, grinning darkly as he went behind him and took an arm in each hand either side of the tree, then said with a sadistic smirk. "Say bye-bye to your arms-" he pulled hard now and Jacob screamed louder as he felt his shoulders dislocate, but before Klaus could yank them fully off, he let the boy go in shock, making Jacob faint from the pain, as something got rammed into his back, right through his heart.

He stumbled back at that, coughing as he tasted blood in his mouth that were from his bleeding, coughing a few bits up, then looked down and saw the glistening red tip of the stake that had been driven straight through his heart.

It couldn't kill him, and he yanked it out with a yell of pain, letting it drop to the floor, feeling his legs go from the shock.

Klaus just looked up now at the girl stood over him with blood on her hands, then she shook her head in disgust. "Violence is not the answer."

He chuckled, closing his eyes lightly, wincing a little as the hole in his chest healed up slowly. "It's the only answer."

Karen scoffed, then ran over to Jacob turning him over and felt sick- Klaus had next to killed him in the worst way she could think... tear him apart while still alive.

"Heal him. Now." She snapped at the hybrid as he got to his feet, groaning from the pain he still felt. He smirked. "No."

_"Now!"_

Klaus stared at her, seeing the tears running down her face...

So very human.

When was the last time he truly shed a tear-?

Too long ago...

He walked over to Jacob and shoved his arms back in its sockets and held his leg together as he ripped his wrist open, feeding the little human shit it, feeling the leg heal up.

"It's done." He said quietly, then added. "I'll make him forget when he wakes up. Go home."

Karen still had tears running down her face, and she shook her head. "You'll just kill him if I leave you with him."

"I won't... I give you my word."

Karen shook her head again, then just ran to the car and got in, rubbing the mascara and tears away as she pulled out and sped off as fas as she dared.

All Klaus could do was watch...

When Karen got home, she ran a bath and just got in, letting the black tinged tears drip into the clear bath water- how was this life-?

She went into her bedroom after and gasped in shock as she found a figure sat on the edge of her bed, waiting.

"Go away-!" She snarled, pulling the dressing gown up higher. But Klaus wasn't interested in her body for once, as he just said, staring at the floor. "I sorted Jacob out. He's home asleep. All he remembers is that he was a jerk to you, and you drove home and made him walk back. He's sorry for what he did."

Karens rage softened a little, then she had to ask with a sigh. "Why are you like this exactly?"

Klaus still didn't look up at that, saying to the floor instead. "I let my emotions get turned on..."

"That's... bad-?"

He finally looked up now, and Karen flinched when she saw tears in his eyes- he really did look lost. She sighed, then grabbed her nightie, going back into the bathroom and changed, returning and sitting opposite Klaus on a chair as he muttered.

"I can't... control them. It hurts... so much..."

Karen couldn't help but feel a wave of pity for the man. The hybrid. He was next to pulling his hair out in agony from the pain of the memories. She reached out a hand and put it tentatively on his arm. He froze, then looked up, meeting her eyes with his own. He just stared, then muttered. "Teach me."

She was taken aback by his words, then laughed incredulously. "Teach _you _how to handle a thousand years worth of emotions-? No way in hell!"

"Please?" He next to begged, grabbing her slim hands and holding them in his own, not letting go when she just tried to yank away, going.

"How Nik! I just-! I can't! I mean..." she shook her head, then Klaus let his hands grow loose and felt her hands pull free. But then she groaned as he took her face gently in his hands, eyes wide as he asked quietly. "Teach me love then." He leaned forwards at that and Karen watched him hesitate for a second, then closing her eyes as he just kissed her lightly, pausing once more, then harder, melting into each other it felt like. When he let her go, she opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, seeing them flash through a range of different emotions before saying with a chuckle.

"If that _was _a lesson... too much tongue."

Klaus snorted in laughter and backed off now, collapsing backwards on the bed and cocked his head to the ceiling before going. "Please?"

She was silent, then groaned, going over to the other side of the bed where he was laid out on it, lying next to him, pulling a pillow towards them and just looked at the ceiling too.

"I don't know what to do..." she just muttered and Klaus turned over onto his side as he moved up to face her. He stared into her face that was now devoid of any blood spatters, then sighed. "Just make me feel. If I feel it all... I'll be able to switch it off."

"Would that make you better-?"

"I survived a thousand years that way before." He told her quietly, then got to his feet, startling Karen as he yanked his bloodstained grey t-shirt off, then got under the covers with her, smirking. "I wasn't planning on feeling you up... yet, if that's what you're worried about. You're safe with me Swifty. I'm just cold, that's all."

Karen rolled her eyes, then got under too, wondering why she just... liked this man so very much. He had issues, big ones that she was scared of finding out... ones that he was going to tell her when she at least tried to save him from himself. Because she would do it. It was her weakness... helping others that couldn't help themselves.

And Klaus needed pulling back onto the wagon, not even more off and away from it.

Not for her sake, but his own and other people. People he would kill because of not being able to help it.

She shook her head a little, then just said. "You like reading?"

Klaus nodded. "Depends."

"Well, I'm reading Jane Eyre at the moment."

"Hmm. Heard of it, never read it."

At that, he crept closer until their feet were touching. Klaus' cold ones and Karens warm ones. She reached over and picked up the book now, going. "Do you want me to start from the beginning and read it to you?"

He felt a smile creep onto his face now- no one had been quite this nice to him before. She really was beautiful in more ways than one.

Karen couldn't help but feel a tad afraid as he pulled her into his chest, both on their backs. She opened the first page now and glanced to the hybrid beside her, wondering why he didn't kill her. She started reading now, and Klaus lay in silence, listening, but also thinking the same thing-

Why didn't he want her dead-?

**Thanks for the interest and reviews! I'll continue as long as people are interested and want more:) next chapter should be a much more bloodier and hotter one as we try and keep control of Klaus and his growing ever worse mega ripper side;) thank you and I hope you like and review! x Nic**


End file.
